


Крик о помощи

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Ему нужна была помощь, но дело было совсем не в чудовище, жившим в нем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5017085

В Криденсе жило отчаяние. Острое, ядовитое, тяжелеющее с каждым днем. Оно обитало где-то под ребрами и сжимало легкие, мешая свободно дышать, расправить плечи и поднять высоко голову. Годами оно высасывало из него силы и давило на плечи, наливая свинцом конечности.

Он был обскуром — ребенком волшебников, которому всю жизнь приходилось скрывать это от других, подавлять свои силы, чтобы не дай бог о нем узнали и вся правда вылилась наружу, только усугубляя положение. Ведь его настоящие родители были мертвы, а кровных родственников, которые могли бы взять его к себе и растить как настоящего волшебника, у него тоже не было. Он жил в мире маглов, где не существовало понятие о волшебстве.

Его приемная мать, Мэри Лу, была обычной женщиной, которая всем своим естеством питала глубочайшее отвращение ко всякому чуду, считая это лишь иллюзией и дичайшим обманом, на который введутся только самые настоящие глупцы. Но, несмотря на это, она все же подозревала о мире магии и всем сердцем ненавидела свои догадки. Она знала и о Криденсе, вынюхала, почуяла и поэтому невзлюбила его, била сильнее и чаще чем других, потому что знала — думала, что знает — что кроется в этом худощавом, нескладном и на вид слабом теле, подозревала, какая сила течет по его венам, и неистово боялась этого, пытаясь под маской презрения скрыть свой страх, надеясь побоями искоренить в нем любое непослушание и отход от «нормы».

Именно она поселила и вырастила в нем одиночество, переродившееся в отчаяние, которое в свою очередь породило нечто хуже. Оно собралось в паразитический сгусток темной энергии — обскури — своего рода астральную опухоль, медленно убивающую его с каждым прожитым днем. Оно глодало его изнутри, изъедало живьем, принося нестерпимые муки, отчего ему порой хотелось разодрать свою грудную клетку и выпустить эту тварь наружу, чтобы хотя бы на какое-то время ощутить себя живым, ощутить облегчение.

Криденс был ходячим мертвецом. Такие как он — те, внутри которых жило то, с чем они боролись и проиграли — не живут долго. Им от силы дают лет десять, пока паразит, питающийся ими, полностью не уничтожит их тело, превращая его в черное облако. Тем не менее, он успел прожить вот уже девятнадцать лет. Можно сказать пережил свою смерть на целых девять лет.

А он хотел жить. Неистово хотел, но не мог. Не мог уйти из дома, покинуть хоть и не настоящую, но семью. Не мог, потому что такая жизнь давала постоянность и небольшую уверенность, стабильность так сказать. Он думал, что твердые рамки, уставленные его «матерью» помогут ему избавится от своей сущности, что они сдержат его магический потенциал, переродившейся в злокачественную болезнь.

Он боялся самого себя и того, что мог бы сделать, если бы дал себе волю, если бы хотя бы на мгновение отпустил себя. Но так же он точно знал, что на это ему бы просто не хватило смелости. Да и вряд ли от природы молчаливый, застенчивый и загнанный мальчик с хрупким телосложением — которого с детства учили, что магия это плохо и любое её проявление нужно подавлять, как и неуместное чувство любви и привязанности, которого били за любую оплошность и детский каприз — смог бы решиться на такой шаг в одиночку и без чей-либо поддержки.

Криденс был одинок, и именно его одиночество сделало его слабым и уязвимым, оно сделало его доверчивым. Он тянулся к людям и боялся этого, потому что знал, что они видят в нем лишь ничтожество без рода и племени, того, кто не стоит их внимания, а уж тем более расположения.

Он неистово искал поддержку, жаждя лишь почувствовать, что не одинок, что кому-то все же не безразличен. Криденс голодал по теплу и любви. За свои девятнадцать лет он не получил ни того, ни того, и это лишь усиливало его жажду и страх так никогда и не испытать этих чувств.

А тем временем опухоль становилась все больше и ощутимее. Она росла где-то в груди и уже своими размерами царапала кожу, оплетаясь вокруг костей, скручивала жилы. С каждым днем терпеть становилось все невыносимее, потому что соблазн выпустить это скопление энергии наружу становился слишком велик, но он знал, что последует за этим — смерть, точка невозврата. Его болезнь победит его, лишит выбора и надежды, которая уперто продолжала сидеть в нем.

Ему нужна была помощь и он отчаянно искал её, безмолвно молил и беззвучно кричал о ней, чувствуя, как понемногу угасает и его вера в спасение. Он сгорал каждый миг, как солнце в предзакатный час. Девятнадцать лет умирал и никак не мог найти решения, лекарств от своего собственноручно порождённого недуга. Девятнадцать лет его губила приемная мать, девятнадцать лет он жил в жестокости и в строгих и очень четких границах, больше похожих на клетку, чем на правила. Девятнадцать лет изо всех сил сдерживался и подавлял в себе все проявления силы, считая, что виною всех его проблем есть он сам и его магические способности, именно из-за которых и заболел, именно те, которые неуклонно вели его к погибели.

Вот только он ошибался. Его проблема была не в его, как он думал, потенциале, ставшем болезнью и вовсе не в его родителях, передавших ему дар к магии. Нет, она заключалась совсем в другом: в самом источнике, который все это время беспрерывно растил эту язву.

Отчаяние и одиночество.

Они управляли той неживой сущностью, подпитывали её, позволяя ей расползтись по всему телу и пропитать каждую клетку.

Он просил о помощи, и из всех повстречавшихся ему людей это понял только Ньют Скамандер — магозоолог, помешанный на магических зверях и носящий в своем чемоданчике целый мир редкостных тварей.

 — Позволь мне приблизиться к тебе, — попросил он в тоннеле метро тогда, когда Криденс был готов рассыпаться на мелкие осколки черной материи, все больше теряя над собой контроль.

И Криденс позволил ему. Сначала осторожно, даже робко прикоснуться к своей щеке, а потом почувствовав чужое тепло, нежность чужой кожи и мягкость во взгляде серо-голубых глаз, отчаянно прильнул к нему, интуитивно ища ту поддержку, которой его неустанно лишали каждым взмахом ремня, ища, отобранную еще с детства _любовь_. И он позволил обнять себя полностью, нервно цепляясь дрожащими пальцами за воротник плаща Ньюта, боясь, что все это лишь марево, и еще мгновение и тепло уйдет, и снова он останется один, со своим одиночеством под ребрами, пронизывающим холодом в костях, страхами, наводнившими голову, и болезнью, медленно отравляющей его тело.

Но ничего не случилось, Ньют все так же прижимал его к груди, одной рукой успокаивающе проводил по спине, а другой прикасался к щеке, чуть поглаживая большим пальцем линию челюсти. Криденс чувствовал, что успокаивается, что прикосновения расслабляют, а отрывочные тихие слова, обещающие, что все будет хорошо, убаюкивают.

Впервые в жизни он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Он всю жизнь стремился к людскому теплу, что получив его не мог насытиться им. Он пил и упивался его спокойствием, пальцы потихоньку перестали дрожать, только усилили хватку на одежде, притягивая Ньюта все ближе и ближе, уже боясь не его внезапного исчезновения, а боясь отпустить, боясь не выдержать внезапно нахлынувших эмоций и чувств, боясь не удержаться на ногах и упасть.

Прикосновения были дурманящими, упоительными. Они медленно собирали его отчаяние и страх и кусочек за кусочком уничтожали их, сметая и тот черный осадок, питавший зловещий сгусток на протяжении всей его жизни.

 — Помоги мне, — прошептал Криденс, утыкаясь лицом в изгиб шеи, отчего его голос прозвучал глухо и очень слабо, но Ньют услышал его и, чуть улыбнувшись, запустил пальцы в его гладкие волосы, поглаживая голову.

 — Ты можешь доверять мне, — ответил он, чувствуя, как тот все сильнее жмётся к нему, как напуганный зверёк, словно ища защиту не только от внешнего мира, но и от самого себя.

Всю свою жизнь Ньют Скамандер спасал редкостных существ от неминуемой гибели, но теперь он спасет одного особенного человека, парня, которому просто нужна была любовь. И Ньют готов поделиться ней.


End file.
